Moonlight Valentines
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: Remus Lupin awakes one night after a full moon to see a face he thought he would never see again. Not postGof compatible ROC. [complete]


Disclaimer: I own only the plot. And Mari. All else is J.K's (although I think the sheet is from the Holiday inn….)  
  
(Remus/OC  
  
She walked into the room quietly. It was relatively unlit, the only light being the small fire to the right. The shades on the window on the farthest wall was shaded, not allowing any moonlight to come in. The wall to the left reflected the red glow of the fire. Beside it stood one dresser and a four-post bed centered with a nightstand and reading candles on the other side.  
  
She walked up to the bed and looked at the person sleeping there with a smile. He looked so frial at these times. His long sandy-brown hair lay on his face and she moved it away to look at the face she loved. She leaned down beside the bed and whispered in his year.  
  
"Wake-up, love." Since he was a light sleeper he opened his eyes soon afterward, beautiful orbs of hazel. They had always been her favorite feature on him. So expressive. She always wondered why only a few noticed that.  
  
"Mari?" He asked sitting up. She stood up as well and sat on the bed. She nodded in response. He looked at her in shock for a moment. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry but she was starting to tear up anyway. Just looking at him she couldn't tell it had been 18 years since they last saw each other.  
  
It was then she started to doubt herself. It had been almost 19 years since she had left England and in those years many things could have changed. For all she knew, he could be married, even have children. She looked away from his inquistive eyes to the floor beside the bed. Why all of the sudden was this so hard.  
  
She could still feel him staring at her. She knew it was odd that she was there, after telling him she had to have space....eighteen years of space as it turned out. Normal women do not show up in your bedroom after not seeing you for that long. But then she was never normal.  
  
"I know you weren't expecting me.."  
  
"Thats an under-statement Mari. I hope you didn't expect me too." Now his voice was bitter but she understood. After all she hadn't left very easily.  
  
"No I wasn't, But I wanted to see you again."  
  
"Why did you go? You know you hurt Sirius by doing that." She grimanced at the mention of her twin brother.  
  
"I know that. As to why I left I'm not sure. I never understood my actions that night."   
  
"No one did, least of all me." He said. "You just picked up and left....even after everything we did you just left without a single word. Sirius went crazy, he thought that Voldemort had taken you to get at him."  
  
"No, nothing that serious, just a confused little girl." He raised an eyebrow at that. She was sure he would have commented if he hadn't realized his appearance at that moment and the lack of apparel that he had. She stood up to allow him to cover himself  
  
"I am sorry if I hurt anyone" It was then she lost her nerve. "I'll just be going." She started to walk to the door but was pulled back by him.  
  
"Does Sirius know your here, Mari?" She nodded, which was all she could do at the moment. It was not everyday that the man you have been in love with for a good twenty-five years has you pined against him. It also didn't help that the only thing between them was the sheet he had around him and her very thin skirt.  
  
"I saw him yesterday." She said after a minute or so. He wasn't too happy with me either." She heard him laugh into her hair. That confused her. What on earth was funny about Sirius being mad at her?  
  
He turned her around to face him, smiling. She looked questionly into his beautiful hazel eyes. But they did not tell any secrets. He leaned his head to her ear and whispered laughingly to her.  
  
"Ah, My very own Naughty Marietta." She frowned at the comment. "Sneaking into Professor's bedrooms. Tsk, Tsk...what were you thinking." She smiled now, realiseing he was kidding with her. She decided to ignore the fact that a moment ago he was angry with her.  
  
"Your not going to report me to the Headmaster, Professor?" He paused a moment, fringing thinking.  
  
"No, but you will have to serve detention with me tonight."  
  
"What is my detention then?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck while he slipped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I don't know." He then smiled in a mischievous way, which only reminded her of the night of Graduation...the night before she left. But she played innocent. She smiled evily as she realised something.  
  
"You know Professor," She said into his ear, "Most teachers try to keep the kilts on..." She laughed as he went red, never realizing that he would be embarrassed about that. But after second it seemed he didn't care that the sheet had found it's way to the floor.  
  
After all, this was a detention of a another sort. He smiled and picked her up (much to her surprise) and threw her on the bed.  
  
"Might as well start your detention now... lets see, since you have been cutting class for so long, that's a lot of detentions Ms. Black. I say you will be here for a couple of years at least."  
  
She only smiled. She was going to be there longer then that. 


End file.
